namethattunefandomcom-20200216-history
Bones
Theme Song The Crystal Method - Bones Theme Song Season 1 101 Pilot *Daughter Darling - Broken Bridge *Feeder - Pain on pain *Howie Day - Collide *Thirteen Senses - Gone 102 The Man in the S.U.V *Blue Merle - Every Ship Must Sail Away *Deep Audio - Try *Moonraker - Shalom *Spoon - I Turn My Camera On 103 The Boy in the Tree *Brendan Benson - Cold Hands, Warm Heart *Deep Audio - Sunshine Everywhere *Positive Flow - City Streets *West Indian Girl - Miles from Monterey 104 The Man in the Bear *Mike Doughty - Looking at the World from the Bottom of a Well *Peter Himmelman - Big Me 105 A Boy In a Bush *Starsailor - Some Of Us 106 The Man in the Wall *Cary Brothers - Something *Chris Brown - Run It *Flii Stylz - Rize *Move.ment - Gunpowder Language *Young Jeezy - Soul Survivor 107 A Man on Death Row *Madison Smartt Bell & Wyn Cooper - Anything Goes 108 The Girl in the Fridge *Mark Geary - Hold Tight 109 The Man in the Fallout Shelter *Brian Setzer - Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow *Jewel - Winter Wonderland *Tori Amos - Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas 110 The Woman at the Airport *Baby - Free Los Angeles *Depeche Mode - Precious *Ferry Corsten - Show Your Style *Goldfrapp - Ooh La La *Messy - I’m Slipping Away 112 The Superhero in the Alley *Avenged Sevenfold - Bat Country *Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - Feel It Now *Donnie Iris - Ah!Leah! *KIX - Body Talk *She Wants Revenge - Out of Control 113 The Woman in the Garden *Elefante - Nada Es Para Siempre *Sporty Loco - Rey De Reyes 114 The Man on the Fairway *The Fray - Look After You *Mat Kearney - Nothing Left To Lose *Snow Patrol - Somewhere a Clock is Ticking 115 Two Bodies in the Lab *Brookville - Walking On Moonlight *Depeche Mode - A Pain That I'm Used To *Foreigner - Hot Blooded 116 The Woman in the Tunnel *Syntax - Pride 117 The Skull in the Desert *Patty Griffin - Rain *One Republic - Too Easy 118 The Man with the Bone *Flogging Molly - Whistles the Wind *New Order - Bizarre Love Triangle (Extended Mix) 119 The Man in the Morgue *Bo Dollis & The Wild Magnolias - Tipitina *Buckwheat Zydeco - Tee Nah Nah *Zydeco All Stars - No Scratch Blues 120 The Graft in the Girl *Frou Frou - The Dumbing Down of Love *Imogen Heap - Cumulus *Over the Rhine - Born *Pete Murray - See the Sun 121 The Soldier on the Grave *Jackie Paris - Don't Hurt The Girl *Rammstein - Feuer Frei! 122 The Woman in Limbo *Arcade Fire - Wake Up *Harry Connick Jr. - Lazy Bones *Honeymoon Suite - New Girl Now *Peter Himmelman - As the Stars Fall Away Season 2 201 The Titan on the Tracks *Cat Power - The Greatest *Ray LaMontagne - Be here now 203 The Boy in the Shroud *Susan Enan ft. Sarah McLachlan - Bring on the Wonder 204 The Blonde in the Game *Rosie Thomas - It Don't Matter To The Sun 205 The Truth in the Lye *The Ten Tenors - Here's to the Heroes 206 The Girl in Suite 2103 *Syntax - Pride 207 The Girl With The Curl *Grant-Lee Philips - Mona Lisa *KC and the Sunshine Band - (Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty 208 The Woman In The Sand *Elvis Presley - Viva Las Vegas *T.V on the Radio - Wolf Like Me 209 Aliens In A Spaceship *Bob Gentry - Never Know *Margot and the Nuclear So and So's - A Light On A Hill *Tim Easton - Next To You 210 Headless Witch in the Woods *Iaian Archer, Rick Monroe & Susan Enan - Be The One *Ryan Adams - Nightbirds 211 Judas on a Pole *Placebo - Running Up That Hill *Sage Francis - Sea Lion 212 The Man in the Cell *Nick Lowe - What's So Funny 'Bout Peace, Love and Understanding? 213 The Girl in the Gator *Debbie Deb - When I Hear Music *Unique - Make Me Dance 214 The Man in the Mansion *John Czerwick - Tears and Laughter *Golden Earring - Twilight Zone 215 The Bodies in the Book *Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - Fault Line *Jesse Harris & The Ferdinandos - The Secret Sun *Rosie Thomas - It Don't Matter to the Sun *Teddybears ft. Mad Cobra - Cobrastyle 216 The Boneless Bride in the River *Fisher - You *Placebo - Running Up That Hill 217 The Priest in the Churchyard *John Legend - Slow Dance *Nina Gordon - The Time Comes 218 The Killer in the Concrete *Marjorie Fair - Hold On to You *Poco - Keep on Trying *Shane Alexander - Shipwrecked 219 Player Under Pressure *The Chemical Brothers - Block Rockin' Beat *Carol Browning - I Come to You, O God 220 Spaceman in a Crater *Marjorie Fair - The Hold On to You *Shane Alexander - Shipwrecked 221 The Glowing Bones in the Old Stone House *Damien Rice - Cannonball *I'Jah - Love the Way You Move (Stonebridge Mix) *Juan Maclean - Love Is In the Air *Mozella - Going Home *Zeb - Limbomaniacs 222 Stargazer in a Puddle *Billy Gilman - She's Everything You Want *ZZ Top - Blue Jeans Blues *ZZ Top - Gimme All Your Lovin' *ZZ Top - La Grange Season 3 301 The Widow's Son in the Windshield *Chromatics - Running Up That Hill *Gomez - See the World *Michael Crawford - Gethsemane (I Only Want to Say) *Placebo - Running Up That Hill 302 Soccer Mom in the Mini-Van *Lou Reed - Perfect Day *The Crystal Method - Bones Theme (Squints Mix By DJ Corporate) 304 The Secret in the Soil - 10/23/07 *8MM - Bones *Fisher - You 305 Mummy in the Maze *Adam Merrin - Still Alright *The Automatic Automatic - Monster *The Black Angels - Young Men Dead 306 The Boy in the Time Capsule *Pete Yorn - Bandstand In the Sky *Susan Enan - Bring On The Wonder 307 The Knight on the Grid *Great Northern - Low Is a Height *Madrugada - Sail Away 309 The Santa in the Slush *Burl Ives - A Holly Jolly Christmas *Frank Sinatra - Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town *Michael Kisur - Santa Claus Is Coming To Town *Peggy Lee - Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town *The Pointer Sisters - Santa Claus Is Coming to Town 310 The Man in the Mud *Mink - Get It Right *Rihanna ft. Jay-Z - Umbrella *Syntax - Pride *The Killers - Bones *The Stereotypes - Skinny Penny 311 Player Under Pressure *Sam Roberts - Uprising Down Under 313 The Verdict in the Story - 05/05/08 *Sara Lov - Fountain 314 The Wannabe in the Weeds *Ambrosia - Biggest Part of Me *Billy Joel - Piano Man *Britney Spears - I'm a Slave 4 U *Count Basie - The Second Time Around *Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want to Have Fun *Dolly Parton - 9 to 5 *The Four Aces - Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing *John Rubinstein - Corner of the Sky *Nickelback - Far Away 315 The Pain in the Heart *The Crystal Method - Bones Theme (Squints Mix By DJ Corporate) *Fisher - You *Ivy Queen - Regge Respect *Michael Hedges - Aerial Boundaries *Patty Griffin - Rain *Placebo - The Bitter End *Poco - Keep on Trying *Shaman - Time Will Come *Sinead O'Connor - Angel *Social Distortion - Bad Luck *Thirteen Senses - Gone *Thirteen Senses - Into the Fire Season 4 401 Yanks in the UK *Peasant - Raise Today *Plantlife - Fool for U *Ron Sexsmith - Ghost of a Chance 402 Man in the Outhouse *Fisher - You *Rancho Deluxe - Ghost Town 403 The Finger in the Nest *Katie Herzig - I Hurt Too 404 The Perfrect Piece in the Purple Pond *Katie Gray - Set Free 406 The He in the She *Antony & The Johnsons - River of Sorrow *Bag of Toys - Share 407 The Skull in the Sculpture *Madita - Shiver *Pete Murray - Happy Ground 409 The Passenger in the Oven *Jenny Lewis - Godspeed 410 The Bone that Blew *Brendan James - The Sun Will Rise 411 The Double Trouble in the Panhandle *Brendan James - The Sun Will Rise *Joshua Radin - No Envy No Fear 412 Fire in the Ice *The Crystal Method - Double Down Under 413 The Hero in the Hold *Chris Stills - When the Pain Dies Down 414 The Princess and the Pear *Bright Eyes - The Calendar Hung Itself 415 The Bones That Foam *Nikka Costa - Stuck to You 416 The Salt in the Wounds *Jose Gonzalez - Heartbeats 417 The Doctor in the Den *Rootz Underground - In the Jungle 418 The Science in the Physicist *ZZ Top - El Diablo 419 The Cinerella in the Carboard *Boomish - Check Out the Sound *Katie Gray - Set Free *Miranda Lee Richards - Life Boat 420 Mayhem on a Cross *Blue Shoes - Better *Droid - God of Anger *Jameson - Get to the Choppah *Placebo - Running Up That Hill *Tondra Soul - Turn to Dust 421 The Double Death of the Dearly Departed *Antony & The Johnsons - River of Sorrow *The Crystal Method - Bones Theme Song *Fisher - You 422 The Girl In the Mask *Electric Street Police - Tronica *Katie Gray - Set Free 423 The Beaver in the Otter *Blitzen Trapper - Black River Killer *Katie Gray - Set Free *Matthew Perryman Jones - Save You *Maria Taylor - Time Lapse Lifeline *Natalie Walker - By & By 425 The End in the Beginning *Classic - Now You Know *Classic - Ridin' *Dayplayer - Caveman *Dayplayer - Neverending Summer *DeeTown Allstars - Let's Get It Crackin' *Fisher - You *Henrik Gunde, Jeppe Gram, Kaspar Vadsholt & Malene Mortensen - I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm *Katie Gray - Set Free *Kelly Clarkson - Save You *The Killers - Bones (song) *Miranda Lee Richards - Life Boat *Motley Crue - Dr. Feelgood *Patty Greer - Change the Way I Feel *Poco - Keep on Trying *Sarah Love - Fountain External Links *wikipedia *imdb References *http://www.freewebs.com/bones_tv/music.html *http://tvshowsongs.com/bonesmusic.html *http://www.tunefind.com/show/Bones Category:Television